


Picture You By the Ocean

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: wishkisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's in your heart?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture You By the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/gifts).



> Eliza requested a little Ban/Ginji action for the Wishes for Kisses Mini-Fanworks Challenge. Both the concept and the title are taken from the Tom McRae song "Draw Down the Stars."

Ban took him down to the ocean after their latest job. It was too late in the season for bikini-clad women playing beach volleyball, but that was fine with Ginji. He had Ban for scenery, sitting on a log and smoking while Ginji shuffled in the tide.

Ginji looked out past the waves, wishing they were facing west so he could watch the sunset. He'd have to make sure they lingered so he could see the stars over the sea, the way they glinted off the water and in Ban's eyes. He thought Ban would be willing to go for that; they'd had a big dinner, which always made Ban indulgent.

It made Ginji hungry for other things.

He turned his head to see Ban putting out a cigarette, and smiled an invitation. Ban pushed his glasses up his nose and stuck his hands in his pockets before starting toward Ginji. He moved at a leisurely pace, as though to let Ginji know he was coming because he felt like it, not because he was giving in. That made Ginji smile harder.

Ban stopped just out of arm's reach; Ginji didn't mind closing the distance to touch him. It was starting to get cold, but Ban was warm, his eyes were warm, and he came easily enough when Ginji drew him close. His breath was warm too, flavored with sake and nicotine and sushi, and under that the earth and metal flavor of the snake. It went well with the salt bite of the sea.

When he pulled back, Ban just looked at him for a moment. "You're such a dork."

Ban's voice was soft, affectionate, and he slung an arm around Ginji's shoulders. Nor did he protest Ginji's arm around his waist.

They waited, watched the stars come out.


End file.
